


L'amant

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: "你明白的，对不对，Edi？"





	L'amant

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas Meunier/Edinson Cavani，斜线有意义。冷CP警告！昨天大巴黎v红星又吃到糖了，我爽！

“Edi ， " 默尼耶稍稍动了下脑袋，在他的肩膀上轻轻地、满含深情地吻了一下， “ 我在想。 ”

卡瓦尼等待了几秒钟，但默尼耶没有立刻接着说话。他将鼻子埋在卡瓦尼的脖子里，手从他的手臂下穿过，放在他的胸口。他以一种极尽耐心、极尽温柔的方式抱着卡瓦尼，充满珍爱，且充满顾虑。卡瓦尼并不是想要抱怨，但这显然并不是一个像托马斯 · 默尼耶这样的男人所偏好的温存方式。他见过太多这种家伙了，没有理由说默尼耶和他们有任何不同。

“ 嗯？ ” 卡瓦尼发出了一个柔软的鼻音，鼓励他接着讲下去。

“ 我真的是第一个对你的屁股出手的男人吗 ?”

他们俩同时笑了， “ 谁告诉你的？ ” 卡瓦尼抓住他的手，放在唇边亲吻了一下。这不是默尼耶本来打算问的问题，所以他也没有义务回答。卡瓦尼不知道是什么让他突然改变了主意，但如果他打算有所保留，那卡瓦尼也会包容他的决定。他们俩的关系建立在互惠互利、保持距离及尊重隐私三大要点之上，这是一种健康的、平和的交往，它不会给任何人带来害处。默尼耶将额头抵住他的颈窝，温柔地蹭了蹭，这意味着他今天不打算回自己家。卡瓦尼当然不会赶他离开，因为他毫无疑问也同样享受默尼耶的陪伴。他躺在那儿，从默尼耶胸前传来的热量贴着他的后背，而他本人则慢吞吞地、不紧不慢地用嘴唇一点点触碰着他肩背上的皮肤，因为他知道卡瓦尼在肢体交缠之后总是偏爱这种体贴、细腻、充满感情的肢体接触，并且他们甚至都算不上搞过很多次。所有人都不得不承认那些比利时人在这种事情上的好名声。

“Simplício 也喜欢这样， ” 卡瓦尼侧过头，默尼耶亲吻了一下他的脸颊， “ 往我的脖子后面吹气。它总是会偷偷溜上床，然后用这种方式告诉我：我来啦。 ”

“ 那我大概欠它一个道歉， ” 默尼耶低声说，将卡瓦尼的身体抱得更紧， “ 我占用了它的时间， ” 他轻轻用牙齿边缘咬卡瓦尼的耳根， “ 它的主人， ” 下颌， “ 还有它在这张床上的位置。 ” 脖颈。他的声音带着嘶嘶的沙哑，他的吻则轻柔又粘腻，托马斯 · 默尼耶就像所有关于他的更衣室传闻那样，是一个完美的亲密伴侣。 “ 不过鉴于它只是一只狗， ” 他轻描淡写地说，故意摆出一副毫不在意的神气， “ 我并不会真的感到抱歉。 ”

卡瓦尼从喉咙里发出一阵笑声，他的右手抬起来，手掌贴着默尼耶的下颌，打算转过头给他一个嘴唇上的亲吻。与此同时， Simplício 像是认为自己已经可以被允许进这个房间了，它用鼻子轻轻拱开掩上的门，摇着尾巴，当获得了他们两人的注意之后，它用两只前爪扒着床沿，眼睛乖巧、明亮又无辜。

“ 它看起来有点儿委屈。 ” 默尼耶评论。

“ 因为它觉得自己应当获得上床的待遇，但显然，它的位置被另一个大个子家伙抢走了。 ” 卡瓦尼转了转身，向它伸出双臂， “ 来， chouchou* ，来这里。 ”

默尼耶也动了动，让他们俩的身体之间腾出一道缝隙， Simplício 跳了上来，十分机灵地挤进那儿，将自己毛茸茸的身体拉成长长的一条。它在心满意足地接受卡瓦尼的抚摸之后，又用鼻子拱了拱默尼耶的手，讨好地将脑袋靠在他的手指上。

“ 看来打算道歉的不止你一个人， ” 卡瓦尼大笑起来， “ 且它大概与你一样，挑衅大过抱歉。 ”

“‘ 你看，无论如何我都有在这床上的位置， ’” 默尼耶亲昵地抓了抓那只狗的下巴，故意对它夸张地撅起嘴唇， “ 你想这么说，对吧？ ”

 

 

默尼耶和 Simplício 的关系不错。 Simplício 允许他和自己共享卡瓦尼及他的床，虽然说起来可能有所偏颇，但 Simplício 并不是对卡瓦尼的每一个生活伴侣或性伴侣都如此友善的。默尼耶和小动物从来处得都还算不错，从 Simplício 到德拉克斯勒都是这样。默尼耶将他令他人感到威胁的那种特质掌控非常好，所有人都知道它存在，但不至于真的被它吓到， “ 他在赛场上确实是那样的，但他本人并不难接近。 ” 大家这么说。

但是埃丁森 · 卡瓦尼见过那一面。默尼耶在他们俩第一次在球场的淋浴间里发了疯似地互相发泄时丝毫没有掩藏那种刀子般尖锐的锋利、暴戾和掠夺欲，在巴黎圣日耳曼，也许只有卡瓦尼见过这种特质完全暴露出来时的模样。对卡瓦尼而言，如果说他感到默尼耶在他们这段独占彼此的关系中有什么时候开始对他展现一部分自己的另一面，也是从那一次开始的。

那场比赛他们俩各打进了一球，一场精彩的胜利，但也称不上一场绝无仅有的胜利。在那之后，卡瓦尼先走进浴室，默尼耶几分钟后跟了进来，并在进来的同时锁上了门。卡瓦尼站在花洒下面，转过身看着他，让水从自己的头顶顺着长发滑下来，温度、蒸汽或是别的什么让他的皮肤泛起柔软的红色。他全身赤裸，看着站在那里的默尼耶。那个高个子比利时人什么也没有说，带着他那种似笑非笑的神情目不转睛地盯着他，那双透蓝的眼睛明亮，清晰，从中透出的那种彬彬有礼、志在必得的傲慢使人心生警惕。

谁会不知道他想做什么呢？默尼耶绝不会隐藏他的眼神与意图，从他第一天来到巴黎起就是这样。他礼貌，热情，将所有交流保持在界限之内，但长了眼睛的人都能注意到他看着卡瓦尼时那饶有兴趣、满含深意的目光。卡瓦尼比任何人都能体会到这点，他熟悉这种视线，因为默尼耶是个捕猎者，而他也是个捕猎者。他也会用这种眼神看着别人，也许给人的感觉不完全一样，但其中的含义则没有任何区别。

这些让站在那儿的卡瓦尼知道，现在他自己成了猎物。默尼耶的眼睛里所有的礼貌和温和都退到了后边，显露出一种赤裸裸的 “ 我将要侵犯你 ” 的眼神，一种捕猎者的眼神，一种统治者、胜利者、暴政者的眼神。他绝不会在卡瓦尼点头之前轻举妄动，但那只是出于基本的道德感和对某些立场问题的顾虑，更重要的原因是，他知道结果如何。

卡瓦尼为了解这样的想法露出一个无奈的微笑。随后他听见自己开口，他柔软的、叹息似的声音几乎是立刻消失在了水声中： “Toma 。 ” 他只说了这一个名字。

 

 

“Toma ， ” 卡瓦尼说，仰起脸，默尼耶正拿着一个碟子从客厅回到他的床上。他身上只穿了一条内裤，碟子里只盛了一个夹着肉的三明治。默尼耶将餐巾递给他，随后将三明治分给他其中一半， Simplício 向前挤了挤，摇起了尾巴。 “ 麻烦你拿些水来，然后给我躺回这儿，好吗？ ”

默尼耶露出了一个微笑。他在离开前亲吻了卡瓦尼的嘴唇，因为他知道卡瓦尼乐于他这么做。有那么一瞬间，他们之间的气氛就像一对真正的情侣那样甜蜜，默尼耶的指尖从卡瓦尼的脖颈抚摸到下巴尖，卡瓦尼的小臂搭在他的后颈上。 Simplício 注视着他们，像是并不介意卡瓦尼的亲吻给了除它自己之外的其他家伙似的，它也许 **过于** 喜欢默尼耶了一些。

“ 你轻敌啦， Simplício 。 ” 在默尼耶去厨房的几分钟里，卡瓦尼和 Simplício 在铺开的餐巾上分享了那半个三明治。卡瓦尼和他的爱犬碰了喷鼻子，他的眼睛里流淌着这世界上最温柔的笑意， “ 他可不是什么好家伙。 ”

 

 

默尼耶只需要他发出一个信号，而一个名字则远远多过一个信号所代表的意义。几乎是下一个瞬间，默尼耶将他钉在冰凉的瓷砖墙面上，他的手扶着卡瓦尼的脑袋，膝盖抵在卡瓦尼的腿上。他的吻充满了难以压抑的渴望，还有某种尖锐到令人感到刺痛的激情。卡瓦尼不得不花上自己所有的精力去回应他，在配合的同时对抗他，这种情况对他而言几乎可以说从未有过，而被压制在另一个比他自己更加高大的身体及墙壁之间狭小的缝隙中令他的身体与情绪同样达到了一个奇异的顶峰：他确实没想到自己也同样喜爱被压迫这一方的位置，几乎与压迫的那一方同样程度。

在这个吻开始的时候，他们俩都没有勃起，而在他们的嘴唇分开的时候，问题则变成了他们俩谁硬得更厉害。卡瓦尼握住默尼耶的肩膀，随后抓住某个机会用力翻身，将默尼耶以同样的方式钉在墙上。他将手伸到两个人互相抵着的阴茎那儿，随后立刻被默尼耶死死抓住了手腕，而他的另一只手紧紧地勒着卡瓦尼的腰，指尖几乎掐进了他的肋骨。

“Edi ， ” 他微笑着，他的眼睛比起他的吻而言冷静得过了头，他的语气低沉、耐心且十分自持， “ 不要再尝试第二次。不要。 ”

这句话令卡瓦尼几乎窒息了一瞬间，随后他松开了手。他向前倾，亲吻了一下默尼耶的肩膀，用以表示他接下来在这场性爱中的服从。

默尼耶并未完全剥夺卡瓦尼的主动权，但前提是他让卡瓦尼知道这权利是他交给卡瓦尼的。他容忍卡瓦尼主动蹲下身去舔他的老二，但只要他想，他就会扯着卡瓦尼的头发逼迫他站直身体，啃咬他的嘴唇、脖颈、肩膀。比起对于快感的追逐，卡瓦尼认为默尼耶更加渴望的是那种发泄他自己长久以来愤怒、不满及戾气的欲望，也许正是这个原因让他容忍了默尼耶一切粗暴的举动，并且渐渐被他带动起来，开始怒吼，贴紧、撕扯对方，让那些疼痛燃起更难以忍受的性欲。默尼耶的手始终圈着他们俩的老二，他几乎没有怎么动，卡瓦尼只需要跟随他身体的节奏挺动及磨蹭，就已经足以让他们俩都射出来。这种发疯似的狂热胜过这世界上的一切药物，被支配、被控制和被吞噬的恐惧和喜悦在火焰中燃烧，默尼耶死死掐着他腰的、控制着他的、不允许他扭动的另一只手比那只放在他阴茎上的更加让卡瓦尼性欲高涨。

默尼耶并没有打算操他的屁股，或者说，没有打算用他自己的老二操他的屁股。他依然保留着那种残酷的冷静。 “ 我们没有凡士林， ” 他将卡瓦尼按在墙上，让他的胸口贴着瓷砖， “ 也没有人会把安全套带来球场。 ” 然后他拧开了花洒，让水从他们俩的头顶上落下来，顺着肌肉线条下滑，从股沟落到地上。随后他就把手指插了进去。

“ 我相信你做这个十分娴熟， ” 默尼耶在喊他名字的同时找到了前列腺的位置， “Edi 。 ”

没有过多描述这一部分的必要了。默尼耶从头至尾只用了一根手指，甚至在卡瓦尼怒吼着让他放更多的时候他也没有听从。他不可能会听从。他自己的阴茎在卡瓦尼的屁股和后腰上来回摩擦，手指则死死抵在他寻找到的那一点上戳刺，卡瓦尼为别人这么做的时候总是极尽温柔，但默尼耶则干脆、果断、目标明确，让那种尖锐的、难以忍受的、与痛苦极其类似的快感将卡瓦尼的理智和身体一同撕裂。卡瓦尼因为这种重复的折磨而流出眼泪，而默尼耶的声音像是噩梦一般贴在他的耳边。

“ 多少次了， Edi ？ ” 他说， “ 我说过一根手指就足够了。 ”

 

 

他们的性爱大部分时候是规律而甜蜜的。默尼耶就像是为了第一次他对卡瓦尼的强迫和折磨感到歉意似的，接下来的所有时候他都表现出了温柔、耐心和无尽的宠爱。他在插入的时候伏在卡瓦尼的肩上发出呻吟，始终注意着他是否表现出了疼痛、反感或不适，且用他的手好好照顾着卡瓦尼前边那话儿。只要卡瓦尼想，默尼耶也十分愿意让卡瓦尼骑在他身上，将所有的主动权交到他人手中。他积极配合卡瓦尼的任何要求。

浴室中的那个家伙彻底消失了，消失得像是从未出现过。那个家伙在卡瓦尼脖子上留下了一个足足两天才愈合的齿痕。卡瓦尼最后一次高潮的时候全身的肌肉都在痉挛，他的头向后仰，而默尼耶则对准那儿狠狠咬了下去。随后卡瓦尼将手伸到自己背后，摸到了他并没有想到会碰到的东西：默尼耶射在了他的后腰那儿 —— 他的一只手在忙着操他，另一只手自始至终死死锢着卡瓦尼的肩膀 —— 他只靠那种磨蹭就射了出来。 _ **上帝啊** 。_这个事实令卡瓦尼全身窜过一阵电流，让他拧过自己的身体，勾住默尼耶的脑袋与他接吻。

那就是第一次。在他们两人脑子里都留下无可磨灭的深刻印象的第一次。随后他们的关系从正常的 “ 队友 ” 变成了正常的 “ 互利队友 ” ：随便找一家餐厅吃饭，或者他们俩轮流做点儿什么食物；一部电影或一段平常、混杂着色情暗示的聊天；一点儿酒精；性爱。他们在俱乐部里甚至没有过多的眼神交流，所有的微笑、对话和肢体接触都与往常一模一样。但在一天结束的时候，当卡瓦尼用那双深色的、柔和的眼睛看向默尼耶时，默尼耶一定能明白他的邀约。

这是一段不需要任何人过多操心的关系，不涉及过多情感，也不需要过于了解对方在想什么的关系。卡瓦尼温柔地亲吻 Simplício 的耳朵，明白自己也有些 **过于** 喜欢默尼耶了。 Simplício 只是体会到了他在想什么而已。

“ 你明白的， ” 他轻柔地说，坐直了身体，被子从他的胸口滑下来， “ 我也明白。 ”

Simplício 从喉咙里发出心满意足的咕咕声，往前蹭了蹭，将脑袋贴在卡瓦尼的身上。卡瓦尼磨蹭着他爱犬的耳朵，让它翻过肚皮，把自己柔软的肚子露出来让他抚摸。默尼耶不知道什么时候回来了，他安静地靠着门，看着卡瓦尼和他的狗黏在一起。如果卡瓦尼这时候抬起头，他立刻就能看到默尼耶的眼睛盛满了那种几乎从未有人见到过的珍爱之情。当然，默尼耶什么也没有说，他安静地走过来，然后将水杯放在床头柜上。

“ 去吧， Simplício ， ” 卡瓦尼的眼睛在对着默尼耶微笑，他给了那只狗最后一个安抚的吻，随后拍拍他的脑袋， “ 去你的窝里睡吧。 ”

Simplício 跳下床，恋恋不舍地离开了这个卧室。卡瓦尼现在向默尼耶伸出了双臂： “ 过来， Toma ，过来。 ” 默尼耶可没有被称为 chouchou 的待遇。

默尼耶盯着他看了几秒钟，然后一条腿跪在床上，身体靠了过去。卡瓦尼给了他一个温柔的吻，在分开时舔了一下他的下唇： “ 我感觉有点儿想再来一次。 ” 他小声但确定地说。

当然，默尼耶已经知道了，他在卡瓦尼将 Simplício 赶出门外的时候就已经知道了。卡瓦尼看着他眼睛里那种神情渐渐浮了上来，那种充满渴望、残酷及暴戾的冷静神情， “ 你很喜欢那样，是吧？ ” 他意味深长地回答。卡瓦尼用另一个带着笑意的吻回答他。

他当然知道如何让那个淋浴间里的家伙扒开那甜蜜与温存的表面，重新出现在他面前，掠夺他，撕裂他，吞噬他。他认为自己只能从那样的默尼耶身上体会到自己对他而言是特殊的。他认为这种时候，他看到的是真实的默尼耶。他并不是不享受浮于表面的那种亲密，但那对他而言并不足够 ——

因为默尼耶同样也是他的猎物，从一开始就是。他们是捕猎者，同时也是对方的猎物。这一点从来毋庸置疑。

 

 

“ 乐意效劳， ” 托马斯 · 默尼耶回答，用手掌将卡瓦尼的身体钉在了床头板上，他的眼睛明亮而清澈， “Edi 。 ”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我恳求世间所有姐妹都品一品Meuvani，最近有比赛就有糖（。。


End file.
